


to touch one’s heart

by maokuuns



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 2780 if you want it to be!!, ?? Right? Kind of? Hm, Angst, Character Death, Death, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I forgot to add my 5995 chapter wtf, I think that’s it for now, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Insecurity, Mentions of amputation I guess?, Mother’s Day, Multi, Scars, and Tsuna/Hayato is one sided, honestly trying to pin what’s in these is a little hard lol, i guess? Kyoko and Chrome are soft..., mmm yeah idk, nothing else is really a ship unless I state otherwise tbh, reason 39 has death in it, should... should the rating go up..., the Tsuna/Kyoko is implied, the ship isn’t explicitly implied but I think it is so, theyre so cute I love them very much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maokuuns/pseuds/maokuuns
Summary: 50 reasons to touch someone.A compilation of my drabbles from Tumblr, what-the-fuck-khr if you wanna go look and request!
Relationships: Chrome Dokuro/Sasagawa Kyouko, Giotto | Vongola Primo/Reader, Gokudera Hayato/Sasagawa Kyouko, Miura Haru/Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Kyouko/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Yamamoto Takeshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. On A Scar

**Author's Note:**

> Reason 19 to touch someone: on a scar

Some days were better than others, but some days were far worse.

Since she’d learnt of the mafia, it got a little harder to accept any of her brother’s injuries. When it was just boxing, she could swallow it down and handle it, like a big girl.

But boxing or mafia, there was always one she could never exactly come to terms with.

She was young, and it wasn’t her fault. She knew that, and always reminded herself of it. But...

_**It was for you. He got hurt for you. He got it for you. You were why he was in hospital, why he was hurt, why he got the scar. You caused it. You gave it to him.** _

It was hard.

“Oh, Kyoko.”

Ryohei peered over Kyoko’s shoulder to see what she was doing, but it was all mindless scribbling on paper she was meant to be writing on for an assignment.

That was unusual.

“Kyoko, you doin’ alright?”

She tilted her head back, and she looked unnaturally tired. It stirred something up in him that he didn’t like.

Before she could really stop herself, words were falling off her tongue, “Don’t you ever hate that scar on your forehead, Onii-chan?”

Ryohei blinked slowly, his brows lifting at the question.

Very unusual. Kyoko never asked about his scar. She would go on small tangents about his fighting, safe or not, but that was simply out of concern and he could understand that.

“Hate it...? Of course not. I got it protecting you.”

Whether she realised or not, her face scrunched up in frustration. “Will you always get hurt to protect me? Since I can’t fight, and I’m not strong like you.”

He pulled a face, trying awfully hard to decide just how she felt about the scar. Did _she_ hate it? But... _Ah_.

He spun her desk chair around without much warning, and then caught one of her hands. “I’ll always protect you. You’re my sister.”

“Well, it’s... frustrating. I wish I could protect you.”

He lifted her hand up to press her fingers to his scar, and closed his eyes, relaxing.

“You don’t gotta be physically strong to protect me, Kyoko.” His grip on her hand tightened when she tried to pull away.

“You’re so warm, and comforting, and you cheer me on the most. You protect my pride, and my will to fight.”

He opened his eyes and smiled, and was happy to see she finally relaxed and wasn’t so tense.

“Thanks for bein’ extremely strong, Kyoko.”

Kyoko pouted a little, now kicking her feet back and forth, careful to not hit him.

“That’s embarrassing, Onii-chan... You’re welcome. Just try not to get anymore scars, okay?”

“Haha, I’ll try.”

He lurched forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, grinning as he straightened and lifted her up with him, earning a high pitched squeal.

“Right! Let’s get food, and then you can get back to writing!”

“Ehh, put me down first...!”


	2. Passionately

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reason 14 to touch someone: passionately

She was seriously so flexible.

Just watching how she would bend, and do all the amazing flips and spins and rolls she did blew him away.

It was incredible to see athletes in their own respective sport performing for an actual tournament. It’s something that filled him with appreciation for not just his own sport, but everything else, too.

Gymnastics had never particularly been something he thought about too often, but when she’d asked him to attend, claiming it’d definitely motivate her to win, he couldn’t really refuse.

Takeshi shifted in his seat almost nervously when Haru’s scores were being announced, while her parents couldn’t keep their own anxiety nearly as in check from beside him.

He’d absentmindedly realised this was the first, second, time he’d met them? Ah well.

Hazel eyes lit up when his body reacted to Haru’s parents cheering faster than it could react to the actual score.

Once Haru had received her medal, and photos had been taken, she rushed over to her parents without much thought, beaming as they praised her before she even reached them.

She practically glowed when they complimented her, and congratulated her on her win.

She turned with an encouraging tap to her shoulder from her mother, and her grin grew impossibly wider.

She ran forward, and Takeshi laughed when she jumped, making sure to catch her so they wouldn’t tip over.

She grabbed his cheeks, a dusty pink colouring her own. “Did you see me, Yamamoto?! I won! I definitely knew it was because you came to cheer me on!”

He returned her grin tenfold, hefting her up a touch so she wouldn’t slip out of his hold. “Of course! I’d expect nothing less from you, Haru! Congratulations!”

She squished his cheeks together a little more, and his nose scrunched up, his eyes crinkling as he laughed again.

He carefully set her down onto her feet, though he was sure she’d probably land even if he just dropped her. Her balance had to be the best out of everyone he knew, for sure.

“Oh, Haru! Let’s get a photo of you two!”

Haru whined loudly at her mother’s cooing, but Takeshi insisted on her getting some solo photos with her medal first.

When he was waved closer to their daughter, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders tightly, tilting his head to rest just slightly against her own.

She held up her medal with both hands, and her parents had to wonder if they’d ever seen her grin so brightly before.

All her love, and passion, and care had been poured into her performance, and it was now pouring from her in everything she did and said.

It simply touched their hearts that her “friend” shared her love for her sport nearly as much as she did. She deserved that much, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by passionately, I took it down a more platonic route. like, showing strong emotions and feelings, which isn’t inherently sexual, so!! I also wanted to write about Haru’s gymnastics!


	3. As Encouragement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reason 17 to touch someone: as encouragement

Why did this have to be so damn hard? Couldn’t he have just had a little bit of luck, at all? Truly, was all he was destined to have heartbreak?

“Tenth, there’s no way she wouldn’t like you!”

Hayato waved his hands quickly, more to distract himself than anything else. It was chewing him up, but he’d gone too long swallowing it down to let it spill out now.

“You’re a fantastic person, you know? You need to have more confidence in yourself!”

Really, what crap was he spewing? It was like his mouth was running, there was no connection to his brain, or heart for that matter, and he couldn’t bloody stop it.

“If you’re just honest with her, I’m sure she’ll be able to understand your feelings one hundred percent!”

The grateful smile on his boss’ face made his heart clench so painfully that he had to force a grin so it didn’t show.

“Thank you, Gokudera-kun... You’re surprisingly good at giving advice on this topic, you know?”

“Of course! Anything for you, Tenth!”

“Should I...?”

Hayato dropped his hands on Tsuna’s shoulders, perhaps to keep them from shaking, but encouraging nonetheless. He squeezed, and tried to soften his smile. It was hard.

He made sure to meet his gaze, and wondered absentmindedly if it was a good idea. They were so warm, and so kind.

“You can go. I’ll just stay here and wait for you, no matter the outcome. You can do it, Tenth.”

Tsuna reached up and grabbed one of his hands, and squeezed it in return. It made his throat tighten.

“Thank you, Gokudera-kun. I’ll be right back!”

“Good luck!”

Hayato followed Tsuna to the stairs and waved, insisting his lips pull into a grin of encouragement, stiffening his shoulders so his posture was straight and even. He waved once.

Once Tsuna was out of sight, he dropped his arm to his side, and his whole body slumped. His expression fell, and he had to take a moment to swallow down the lump in his throat.

“So, how does it feel? To be such a wonderful friend.”

He didn’t turn to face his sister. He didn’t have an ounce of strength to deal with it.

“Just fine. I’m his friend, and right-hand first.”

Bianchi leant against the wall, arms crossed, but expression soft. She released a slow breath, tilting her head to rest it against the wall as well.

“We both seem to have rather bad luck, it seem.”

He didn’t want to hear that from her, but she was right.

He’d grown and learnt a lot of things. He was loved and wanted by his friends. He was respected by those around him. His sister cared for him, and he decided his mother would be proud of him. His mentor trusted him, and did care.

But... Romantic love was awful. It was hard to be encouraging. Still, as long as Tsuna needed it, he would give and give until he could no longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))) I am only capable of hurting them :))


	4. As An Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reason 26 to touch someone: as an apology.

Oh no, oh no, oh no.

“Haah, I-pin, are you alright?!”

Lambo ran his hands through his hair, his one open eye wide and full of so many emotions.

I-pin had been hurt, so all he wanted to do was protect her. But he didn’t have full control of his flames yet; so while the enemy was out of commission, he’d injured I-pin further by accident.

He felt sick.

“God-! I-pin, I’m sorry!”

I-pin’s head turned just a little so she could watch the poor boy fret over her. She knew better than to try and move much while hurt. She wasn’t nearly as reckless as the others, now much older.

Her body felt so incredibly numb, but when his hands touched her shoulders, it was like the static that ran through him brought her sense of feeling back in that one area, only for it to disappear with him when he let go.

It was a process he repeated as he tried to find any external injuries; they all appeared to be internal at this point, save for the one to her leg she received from the man they’d gotten into a fight with.

“God, I shouldn’t have done anything-! You’re hurt, I hurt you...! I-pin, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

Sobs started to rack his body, harsh and jerky, but her grabbed one of her hands and held it tightly.

“I-I keep messing up, I-pin...! I d-didn’t want to hurt you-!” Lambo sniffed, but it didn’t calm him down.

“I-I’ve been a terrible person, I keep h-hurting you, and we’re meant to be f-friends...!”

“Crybaby...”

He dropped his head and tried wiping away his tears with his shoulder. “R-Ryohei-nii will be here soon, he’ll help you! I’m sorry, I’m so awful!”

I-pin blinked slowly, but turned her head further to the side and squeezed hands. “Thought... we are family?” Her voice was soft, and he had to hunch over to hear her properly.

“It is okay... I will be okay, Lambo.”

“B-But I hurt you-!”

Against her better judgement, she used her leg to push herself over and onto her side, but she tried to keep her expression from changing as a searing pain shot up her leg and into the base of her spine from the gash in her calf.

“Ah, don’t move...!”

She reached up, arm trembling, and dropped her hand onto his head. She gently moved it side to side, petting his hair comfortingly.

“I am strong... I promise I will be okay. You did your best. I believe that. I am proud of that.”

“Waah...! I-pin, I’m sorry!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them :((  
> also I didn’t know whether kids or teen (adult,,, feh they’re fifteen) so I chose a middle ground where they’re roughly ten-eleven and I think Lambo learns more about his flames, but struggles to control them properly until he’s closer to fifteen. I-pin, I think after the future arc and onwards, changes her path from only studying to learning how to fight more physically and less with what she learned from Fon, while still studying! also, I decided she’s learnt a bit more Japanese since she knows little to nothing while she’s five, so I tried to get that across with how she speaks


	5. To Distract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reason 16 to touch someone: to distract

He’d been so out of it as of late, and it was hard to handle. He worked so hard, and rarely ever took some time for himself. He always put others first. It was something you admired greatly, but it was also something that never failed to worry you.

“Giotto, don’t you think it’s time you took a break?”

You sighed softly as he shook his head. Of course not. He lived and breathed his work.

You stepped up to his desk and leant down a touch to try and meet his gaze, and you did for a moment. He looked tired.

“You’re overworking yourself. That’s not good for you.”

He reached out and squeezed one of your hands. “I know, but it needs to be done. With the sudden rise in crime, I can’t fall behind lest something bad happens to the citizens.”

You had to wonder if maybe he was _too_ kind sometimes.

He returned to filling in papers quietly, and you pulled a face, your nose scrunching up. You were frustrated sometimes when he got like this, but it couldn’t be helped. You couldn’t take it out on him. He simply wanted people to live happily, and safely.

You straightened and rounded his desk. He glanced over at you shortly from the corner of his eye, watching you as you set a hand on the back of his chair.

“This isn’t healthy.”

He knew.

“But, I can’t really make you stop, can I?”

“I’m sorry, love.”

He sat back and looked up at you, closing an eye when you carded your fingers through his hair and pressed your fingertips against his scalp just slightly.

His body slumped a little, and he released a slow breath. He was so exhausted.

He only opened his eye again when you bent your knees to be face-to-face, and rested your other hand on his cheek, so gently and so comforting.

He moved his head forward and bumped his forehead against your own, and closed both his eyes.

“I apologise, my dear. But, I have to do this...”

“For everyone.” You took in his features quietly for a moment before huffing softly, and he opened an eye at this.

“Well, I’ll get you some tea, okay? I’ll do my best to help you, too.”

The smile that pulled at his lips was so loving, and so warm, and it sent your heart racing.

“Thank you, love. That would be very appreciated.”

“Anything for you, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was told to just do this prompt with whoever, so I chose Giotto! I didn’t know how to incorporate any of his Guardians in it, so I did it with a reader self-insert lol. this was my first time writing Giotto!


	6. Desperately

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reason 9 to touch someone: desperately

“Hey.”

Hayato was stock still when another voice filled the otherwise empty motel room he’d taken shelter in, and he had to force his body to relax as he registered who the voice belonged to.

He lifted his gaze a little, and his eyes were so awfully dull, and so unbelievably tired.

“What are you doing here...? You’re in danger even wandering around, you know.”

Dino smiled crookedly and shrugged a shoulder, but otherwise didn’t move any further into the room. “Had to find one of you before you were all unreachable.”

“You’re a boss, idiot. Where’s your right-hand? Are you always this stupid?”

“Romario’s just outside.”

“Seriously, leave-“

“My mentor, and little brother died.”

Every other harsh insult died on Hayato’s tongue, and burned his throat, at the mention of Tsuna and Reborn.

His whole body slumped down, and he dropped his head onto his shoulder. He stared up at Dino wearily through locks of silver, and his lips pulled into a thin line.

Dino carefully moved his hands into the pockets of his coat, and then shifted his weight, floorboards creaking.

“You alright, Gokudera?”

Hayato bit the inside of his cheek for a moment, eyes narrowing. No, he wasn’t alright.

“I’m fine. I understand why you’re around, but your safety should take priority, you know.”

Dino breathed out softly. “I’m not.” He’s mumbled it softly, and he blinked slowly when he felt that familiar sensation of tears coming. He’d become well acquainted with it as of late.

“Reborn was my mentor and looked after me even though I was so pathetic, and after my mistakes let my father die, he was sort of there to kind of pick up the pieces, you know?”

Ah, he was rambling. But he hadn’t been able to talk to anyone about it much beside Romario, and it was eating him up.

“Tsuna reminded me so much of me, too. I wanted him to be strong so he wouldn’t make any of the mistakes I did, y’know?”

He smiled bitterly, his own head tilting, and tears built up and lined his lashes.

“Yet... They both died anyway. It isn’t really fair.”

Hayato was quiet, and the silence between them was tense for a moment.

“So... Are you alright, Gokudera?”

He grunted deep in his throat, aiming to clear the lump that sat there, but it only seemed to spur on his own tears more.

He lowered his head and lifted a hand up to cover his eyes. He startled when Dino stepped forward and dropped a hand on top of his head, petting his hair down comfortingly.

“They weren’t meant to die,” Hayato grumbled. “He wasn’t meant to die.”

His jaw set in place and his shoulders tensed. He shook his head quickly, and every denial came pouring out.

Tsuna was kind, and gentle. He was understanding. He loved his friends so dearly. He took care of his subordinates. He didn’t deserve it. It shouldn’t have been him.

He threw his other arm out instinctively when Dino moved his weight from one foot to the other, his hand curling around his sleeve, fingers trembling.

The blond had to look twice when he realised Hayato didn’t want him to leave.

“I’m sorry.” Hayato leant forward and pressed his forehead against Dino’s torso, taking a sharp breath. “I-I’m sorry. I couldn’t p-protect them.”

Dino pursed his lips firmly before biting his bottom lip when it started trembling. He hunched over just a bit, wrapping his arms around the younger’s head, fingers digging into silver hair.

In turn, Hayato moved both arms around the elder’s torso fully, grasping him so tightly, aiming to keep him as close as he could for the short amount of time they had.

Soon enough, even if they didn’t want to, they would have to seperate and go seperate ways. Possibly across Japan, possibly across Italy, but nowhere together, only hoping, and wishing, that the ones they loved would still be alive come next sunrise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was SO happy I got to write this one it’s the one I’m most proud of!  
> so!! essentially, we don’t actually know if Dino was in Italy or Japan by the time the Future Arc started. my assumption though is that if he wanted to make it to Japan without, putting it simply, getting fucking sniped at the airport or smth he’d have to have already been in Japan. seeing as Squalo got their via a fishing boat in the middle of a fucking storm with his damn shark and the rest of the Varia were more or less in Italy until the literal end? which means they only arrived bc the Millefiore were busy. Dino couldn’t do that. so this is based after Reborn and Tsuna die, and just before Hayato fucks off around Japan after the Guardians split up. nice!  
> also if y’all read this like it’s a ship I’ll take your kneecaps out :)


	7. In Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reason 22 to touch someone: in relief.

God, shit hurt. Everything fucking burned, no matter how little he tried moving.

“Should you really be moving around, Captain?” Bel grinned widely, his head tilting. “Your organs could fall out.”

Squalo shot him a nasty look, eyes narrowed. They _could_ fall out, and all his stitches _could_ come undone, and Lussuria would be upset and Viper would pitch a fit over it. But he couldn’t really care less.

If it hurt regardless of what he did, he’d go about his day as normal. It’d been a while since he’d been so badly hurt, but he could put up with it. He’d sooner die before he outwardly complained.

“If you make a mess, you’re cleaning it.”

Xanxus’ dry comment made him twitch, which only served to intensify the searing pain in his torso.

“Could the same be said about you, bastard? Only reason you’re still in fucking bed is because you can’t walk the fuck out.”

He sounded mean, but it was more out of anger towards himself. How’d he even let his dumb boss get hurt like that? Was he useless? **Pathetic**. He should still have both of those limbs.

Xanxus’ unamused gaze slowly flit up to his right-hand, watching him stagger closer to his side. “Went down after you did, fucking idiot. Do you want to bleed out everywhere?”

God, he was insufferable.

With a click of his tongue, Squalo boldly reached forward and grabbed at Xanxus’ upper arm; it was bandaged up tightly, and he’d tied his loose sleeve into a knot. He would eventually get matching metal prosthetics like Squalo did, but for now, he would rest without them.

It was a little funny, Squalo thought wryly. They would both have prosthetic limbs now.

Though, Squalo decided while he would rest in hospital to forgo wearing his own for now, as it saved him a bit of the hassle that maintenance and cleaning involved. Thinking about the metal weighing down on him... It was easier if he didn’t.

“I might have gone down first, but you lost limbs.”

Xanxus lifted a brow at this, feeling Squalo’s grip tighten. There was something on the man’s face; it was a little softer than usual. His brows weren’t furrowed, and his usual scowl had worn down into a small frown. His eyes were like storm clouds, ever moving, ever changing.

“But I’m not dead, and I sure as hell ain’t dying any time soon. _Feh_ , surprised you didn’t die, either, going and getting impaled. Are you fucking stupid?”

Squalo’s shoulders slumped a little. He was right. Xanxus was alive. He was _**alive**_. Well... that was something, he supposed. It wouldn’t be the first scar his boss had gotten, and survived to wear with pride the next day.

Squalo released his arm and waved his hand dismissively, lifting his nose in the air. “Fuck off. Why the fuck would I die when you can’t even keep your ass on your feet? Starting to think you need us more than you want to admit.”

It wouldn’t be a lie. But, it’s not like his boss would ever, ever admit it, not even to himself.

Squalo’s lips twitched upwards, and though his smile looked smug and obnoxious, he felt differently.

Maybe Xanxus did need them. Maybe they did need each other. _Maybe_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I immediately thought of the aftermath when they fought Jaeger, and how both Xanxus and Squalo got hurt (gosh,,, GOSH) and so!! this is them in hospital after the whole ordeal. idk how Xanxus got his arm and leg back, but I imagine the Vongola (whoever made Squalo’s hand?? Shoichi or Spanner or smth??) got someone to make him prosthetics so that’s my headcanon! also, it’s obviously not like missing limbs is bad; I imagine Squalo couldn’t give two fucks what’s missing and what’s not. I feel it’s more his pride is hurt because he “let” his boss get that hurt in the first place?? also please don’t,, read as a ship lol rip


	8. On A Place Of Insecurity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reason 20 to touch someone: one a place of insecurity.

It wasn’t often they got to hang out together, but slowly it was happening more and more, and she couldn’t have been happier.

Kyoko tried often to invite Chrome out, especially after she became a surprise student at Nami-chuu. Often she was shot down, or left hanging, but she understood Chrome had a very hard time being around new people, or people at all. She knew she was trying her best.

So, the fact that she could spend more time with her as of late had her ecstatic. There was progress; no matter how tiny, it was a step forward. That’s what mattered most.

“Ah, Chrome-chan! You look really cute today!”

Chrome’s cheeks heated up a little at the compliment, and she nodded once. She was trying harder to accept compliments and praise, too. Very slowly, but surely.

Kyoko bounded up to her, beaming. “I’m glad you could join me today! Is there anywhere you want to go?”

Though, she still had trouble making a lot of decisions for herself. It was a work in progress.

“Um, anywhere... is fine.”

Kyoko offered her a reassuring smile. “Okay. I hoped to take you to a little cafe I know. Do you like sweets?”

Chrome lifted a hand up to her cheek and thought on this. “A bit, yes...”

“That’s good! Shall we go?”

Kyoko was happy to lead Chrome, and start every conversation. She had no qualms with her shyness or how quiet she could be; she was a patient girl as was willing to do her best to make sure Chrome was comfortable.

Once buying a sweet each and eating, the two moved on to take a walk around a park as per Kyoko’s suggestion. Chrome seemed relatively happy with this.

“You know, Chrome-chan, I’ve noticed something!”

Chrome looked up at Kyoko curiously while she took a seat on a park bench, nodding to show she was listening.

Kyoko tapped the apples of her cheeks, her head tilting. “You looked so cute while looking at the desserts at the cafe. Your cheeks are always red. It’s cute!”

It took a moment for Kyoko to realise Chrome flinched at this comment, and her brows furrowed.

“Are you okay? Ah, do you not like people talking about it? I’m sorry-!”

“N-No, it’s not that, it’s just...” Chrome brought her hands up to her chest, and pulled them inside her sleeves to fiddle anxiously with them. Her gaze was averted, like she was ashamed of it.

“I inherited them... My cheeks are always that colour, but...”

Kyoko waited patiently, but her fingers curled around her own shirt tightly. Chrome was fidgeting, and seemed to become more uncomfortable. She could tell there was something wrong.

“Someone I once fought mentioned... my cheeks rather crudely and I...”

_Oh_.

Kyoko crouched down and gently set her hands on Chrome’s knees. “I’m sorry... Having to fight someone like that, and having them talk about you so disgustingly... You never deserved that.”

Chrome’s lips pursed tightly and pulled back. There was a lump building up in her throat, and it was hard to breathe around. But, she looked up a little from Kyoko’s hands to her face, and the pure, genuine concern and care on her face had her pretty emotional.

“It’s something that’s apart of you. I wish you didn’t hate it because of someone like that... You deserve to be proud of all the things that make you you, Chrome-chan. You’re so pretty, you know? Inside and out.”

Seeing Chrome’s cheeks flush, she had a sudden urge to hold her face. Ah, that was strange. She’d never really felt that before. Still...

Kyoko lifted her hands up close enough to Chrome’s cheeks so that she could see what she intended to do. “May I?”

She waited for as long as Chrome needed to come up with an answer. She got a small nod.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Kyoko gingerly held Chrome’s cheeks, her thumbs brushing over the red that dusted them. She smiled sweetly, her head tilting and her eyes crinkling.

“So warm. They make you look so beautiful, Chrome-chan. I love them. It’s okay if you don’t like them right now. You can grow to love them, and I’ll do my best to help you.”

Though her vision cloud a little, Chrome lifted her own hands up to cup Kyoko’s, and then curl her fingers around them. She closed her eye and she nodded once.

“Thank you, Kyoko-san...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve always thought that if I were in Chrome’s position, and I had some fuckass like Glo Xinia talk about my cheeks like some fuckknuckle bitch I’d probably be put off so bad about them. fuck Glo Xinia and his nasty ass being disgusting while Chrome was fighting him and saying gross ass shit to a minor man fuck that prick  
> so anyway I imagine Chrome has a lot of insecurities, but I figure this probably shot up pretty high after that fight. so here’s Chrome and Kyoko as the latter finds out about it and comforts her


	9. Because I’m Running Out Of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reason 39 to touch someone: because I’m running out of time.

It was pretty hard to express how he felt. How he felt as the Millefiore attacked and killed the Vongola, how he felt watching his own friends die, how he felt having to watch these men, once kids he helped raise, fight to stay alive.

It was one thing to watch professionals do this job; he knew death and injury came with the profession. But it was another to watch them all get hunted down, one by one, and everyone connected to them.

It wasn’t as easy to watch these two bosses struggle as he thought it’d be. It wasn’t as easy for him to struggle to live as he’d thought it would be.

“Reborn... You wanted to speak to us? Is something wrong?”

Tsuna watched warily as Reborn shifted his footing. He’d been awfully silent, and it was incredibly unnerving. Reborn always spoke about whatever it was he was thinking, in the most blunt way possible.

With his following silence, he shot a nervous look to Dino who was standing beside him. The blond looked just as unnerved as he did; he’d known Reborn far longer and had never seen Reborn think so hard on what to say.

“Hey, if you’re worried... We’ll figure something out, y'know? We always do, don’t we?” Dino chimed. His words sounded optimistic, but his expression didn’t match.

Reborn tilted his head back a little and eyed them both over. “It’s not that I’m particularly worried. I just think there’s something rather inevitable about this.”

“Huh? Us getting attacked-?”

“No.” Reborn breathed out softly, closing his eyes as his head rested against his shoulder. “Just voicing my thoughts. I know you two are trying your best.”

Wasn’t it just the way it was meant to go for him? It _was_ a curse, after all. If not for his bitterness towards it, maybe he would’ve been more careless with his life up to this point.

He had to wonder what the point of fighting it was. There was no Sky; Aria had died. The majority of the Arcobaleno had since been hunted down, too, and it was inevitable the rest would end up the same. That included him, too.

He was going to die. There was nothing he could do to change it.

“You know...” Reborn’s voice got his students’ attention again. “I wonder if I’ve ever said this before now?”

Tsuna frowned a little. “Said what...? Reborn, it’ll be okay. We’ll find a way out of it.”

Reborn smiled just a touch, and it sent a feeling of dread through both men.

“I know you will. You’re smart.”

He looked off to the side for a moment. “I’ve got something to tend to.”

“Outside?” Dino asked quickly. “You can’t do that...! You know it’s dangerous-!”

Reborn shifted and scoffed a little. “Who do you think you’re yelling at? Do you think I’m stupid or something?”

“No, but it’s- You’re not healthy!”

He wasn’t. He was sick.

“So? I’m alive, so that means I have to work.”

Reborn faced them and though they both initially tried to move back when he reached out, they both seemed to freeze when he gently rested his hands on their cheeks.

He held their gazes for a few moments each before closing his eyes again. “I’ll be going. You know, I believe we will come out of this. I believe in you two that much.”

He opened his eyes, his expression firm. “So, continue making me proud, would you? Don’t let me down, or I’ll beat you both up. Got it?”

Dino set his jaw in place and grabbed Reborn’s hand, and right. Reborn could feel it shaking. Still, the blond bowed.

“Of course we will! Why would we do anything less?! I’m the tenth boss of the Cavallone that you taught, so I can’t give up now!”

Tsuna had to steel his shoulders, and take in a sharp breath before he followed his senior’s actions, bowing as he grasped Reborn’s hand with everything he could.

“I’m the tenth boss of the Vongola and I couldn’t possibly disappoint my mentor like that! We’ll continue working hard, Reborn!”

Reborn blinked slowly at this. However unexpected it was, it left something rather warm in his chest.

“Of course. I should get going now.”

They straightened and bid their mentor farewell, and it left something heavy in the room.

In hindsight, he should have realised his students weren’t that stupid. They were grown men; fully fledged bosses that knew everything there was when it came to work, life and death.

Of course they knew he probably wouldn’t return from this mission.

It was getting harder to breathe.

Clouded grey eyes shifted across the trees that stood tall above him, breathing life into everything that laid around him. Was that irony? Karma, maybe?

He was dying.

_Well..._ Reborn’s eyes slipped shut. _I managed to live a half decent life, at least._

He dropped one hand onto his chest where he vaguely felt familiar scales rub against his paling skin, and the other shakily moved his hat to rest over his face.

A soft puff of air left parted lips before they tugged up weakly. That was something he hadn’t thought he’d have the honour of doing. Thinking of loved ones before he died... _That was nice._

Yes. He’d done well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what the fuck why would an anon let me WRITE A PROMPT LIKE THIS ARE YOU KIDDING MEEEEE OH MY GOD  
> jesus so like,,,, I kind of half explicitly mention death, but it’s pretty obvious what happens so  
> hhrrg oh boy anon how the hell could you do that to me why would you give me that power holy shit,,,


	10. After A Small Rejection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reason 31 to touch someone: after a small rejection.

It wasn’t much, but boy, did it still sting.

Tsuna let out a heavy sigh, slumping further into his couch. He knew he couldn’t do much, but the rejection was a little hard to swallow. Seriously... His mother could’ve tried a little harder to let him down gently.

_“You know, mum, I could help you make breakfast or something...?”_

_“Hm? You don’t really know how to cook, Tsuna-kun.”_

_“But it’s Mother’s Day, so I can try?”_

_“Don’t worry. Sit down and let me deal with the food, okay? Your gift is already enough!”_

Is what she’d said, but... How was he meant to learn if no one tried to teach him?

He barely looked up when someone opened the door and let in whoever had knocked, his frown deepening.

“Tsuna! Afternoon!”

He jumped a little and looked up quickly, blinking. “Oh, Yamamoto...! Hello! What are you doing here?”

Takeshi offered him a smile. “Nothing much to do today, so I thought I’d come and see how you’re going.” He could see how deflated he looked, and he frowned a little. “Though, you don’t look too good. You alright?”

He wandered up to the brunet and dropped down onto the couch beside him, watching him lean forward and against his legs with a dissatisfied grunt.

“Tried offering mum help in the kitchen, but she brushed me off... Hah, I wanna help her, but I can’t and I’m useless at all this stuff...! Not sure why I try, really...”

Takeshi shifted a little to lean forward, though his heart ached at this. Tsuna really thought so little of himself still, and it was hard to hear.

“I can’t really cook. Even though I work with dad, he doesn’t let me in the kitchen to cook, either,” he chimed softly.

Tsuna looked a little wary at this, but Takeshi pet his knee reassuringly. “I’m sure you could learn, though.”

“I don’t think so...”

It was quiet for a few moments. Takeshi was willing to give Tsuna all the silence he needed before he spoke again.

“Yamamoto... What do you do on Mother’s Day?” Tsuna asked slowly.

“Hm? Ah, well, I wake up, I look at a picture of my mother, I say ‘happy Mother’s Day’ and pray, then I go on with my day!”

It took Tsuna a moment to take in what he’d said before his heart dropped into his gut. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-“

“Why’re you apologising?” Takeshi tilted his head to catch Tsuna’s gaze. “I don’t mind telling you. Mum wouldn’t want me to be sad, and I’m sure she’d be super happy I’m here to try and help you!”

He smiled widely, and Tsuna wondered what his mother might have been like. Maybe he’d ask some other day.

“So, how’s about this? We try and learn something together, right now! Then, you can make it for your mum when she gets back!”

“Right now? But-“

“Sure, right now! We can ask Kyoko and Haru for help, or the kid, right? I’m sure we can figure it out!”

Takeshi hopped to his feet and grinned, setting his hands on his hips. “We’re smart enough! I think we’ll be fine!”

Tsuna blinked slowly before smiling tiredly, accepting Takeshi’s hand and standing up with a huff. It probably wouldn’t be perfect, but trying was better than nothing.

The latter tugged him against his side and pet his shoulder, laughing lightly. “It’ll turn out fine, don’t worry!”

He was always so helpful. So kind, and so gentle. He understood what he needed to do and say. He always was helping him out.

Tsuna reached up and pet Takeshi’s hand lightly. “Thank you, Yamamoto.”

“Anything for you, Tsuna.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohh I was stuck tryna figure out what the hell counted as a “small rejection” and then I thought of this at 4am and has to write it as soon as possible. mostly bc what, it’s Father’s Day somewhere?? anyway I’m better at writing Mother’s Day and KHR sucks with fathers SO  
> not explicitly romantic, but it’s fine if you think so! I think 2780 is cute,,, so soft


	11. As A Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reason 29 to touch someone: as a promise.

Without anyone talking to them, or saying anything, both Kyoko and Haru knew something was happening somewhere in the background, where the boys worked to keep them away from the fighting.

It didn’t make it any less frustrating, even if they knew it was for their safety, with their inability to fight for their own protect.

“Gokudera-kun, you look awfully stressed.”

Hayato glanced at Kyoko shortly, arms crossed.

He _was_ stressed, in every sense of the word. He was covered in bandages, part of his body ached, and Takeshi was stuck in hospital with little chance of ever walking again, if he managed to live past the blood loss.

That, and the upcoming fight with the Shimon because of their declaration of war... Of course he was stressed.

“Feh... What makes you think I’m stressed?”

But he couldn’t tell her that. If they knew they were leaving again, they’d insist on something reckless like taking them with them. He couldn’t let that happen, no matter what.

Still, Kyoko huffed at his lie.

“I’m... not that stupid,” she murmured, and his frown only deepened. “Don’t you know you can rely on us? On me?”

“There are some things that are better off if you don’t know.”

Kyoko crossed her arms this time, and her brows furrowed. She wanted to argue, and fight this ridiculous point, but he’d find a way to shut her down anyway.

Maybe it was better if she kept him from losing his cool before whatever this event was.

“Hey.”

He swatted at her arms to uncross them before grabbing one of her hands and holding it tightly.

He shook it until she eventually gave in and looked up at him, her shoulders slumping in defeat. Of course she couldn’t argue it, especially when he looked so serious.

“We can’t tell you, but...” He squeezed her hand reassuringly. “What kind of right-hand man would I be if I didn’t bring everyone back?”

She couldn’t keep her lips from quirking upwards a little at his way of trying to comfort her, his way of trying to tell her they’ll me fine, and come back.

She shook her head tiredly and rested it against her shoulder. “Okay, Gokudera-kun...”

God, he wanted to tell her what they were doing. She must be so tired of them keeping secrets, and lying, and running off without a word.

She must get lonely when they’re gone.

“Then, when you bring everyone back... Haru-chan and I’ll make everyone a meal to celebrate your return.”

“Okay. Good.”

It was a promise they both would keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS MEANT TO BE THE FIRST CHAPTER BUT I ACCIDENTALLY FORGOT IT EXISTED IM SORRY LMAO  
> anyway I make the rules so this is Hayato just before the Vongola leave to fight the Shimon lol anyway I think Kyoko and Haru should’ve been told what the boys were doing but whatever

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Sasagawa siblings so much and I simply want them to be happy :(( I also think Kyoko deserves a bit more serious character depth, so!


End file.
